Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei
by Kamen Rider Wizard
Summary: Ranma has discovered his heritage is half mazoku, now he is on a quest to protect humans from the others of his mother's tribe. Where will it lead him, and what chaos will he find
1. Kamen Rider Meet Magical Girl

Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei

Teturo: So you finally want to make this into story format?

Den-O: Yep

Kadoya Ranma: Hey what about me?

Kiva Ranma: Sit down you already had something today, It is my turn again finally.

Den-O: Yeah so don't worry.

Teturo: If you don't stop fighting I am sure Kari and Paru would love to play.

Kiva Ranma: I will be good.

Teturo: So what do we call this then?

Den-O: Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei.

Teturo: Sounds better the the rewrite.

Den-O: Yep I know

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

It is one year after the the end of the Ranma manga and it is the end of Nanoha StrikerS.

Chapter-1 Kamen Rider meet Magical girl

The blue sky is filled with ghostly images of earth like worlds floating seemingly just out of reach. There is no moon to join the one sun in this alien sky. This is the world known as Mid-Childa, a planet floating not in a star system as people of earth would know it, but in a dimensional sea. It stands near a dimensional nexus surrounded by other worlds similar to itself.

This is the home world that is claimed by mages and governed by the Time Space Administration Bureau. On this world we find a young stranger wandering towards what looks like a large city.

"So Kivat why are we heading this way again?" Asks the pig-tailed man.

 "Because Ranma-san there have been reports of strange creatures attacking humans which I believe are Fangires." Answers the odd looking bat flying along side him.

The young man the metal bat like creature called Ranma shrugs. "Oh really so the Fangires have moved to another world huh interesting."

"Yes Ranma, that is why we came here in castle Doran." Kivat lands on the man's shoulder tiredly. "You were paying attention when we were discussing this before we left right?"

Ranma sweat drops. "Um yeah of course I was."

"As I was saying. I overheard Shima-san and Megumi-san talking in Café mald'amour about the fangires disappearing." Kivat lectures "Shima-san mentioned this world and a group of humans hunting fangire here."

"Do they have IXA?" Ranma stops studying the planets hanging in the sky to look at Kivat.

Kivat shakes his wings negatively. "No this group is called the TSAB and apparently they have magic users."

"Let's hope they are not in over their heads." Ranma groans as he hears the reverberations of a violin from within the castle he now calls home.

"Kivat let's go." He says as he narrows his eyes and begins to run.

"Yosh Bite!" Kivat yells as he bites the hand Ranma holds out to the side.

Stained glass like markings appear on the boy's face, and silver chains appear wrapping around and forming a blood red belt on Ranma's waist. "Henshin!" He calls out as he puts kivat hanging upside down from a peg in the belt`s buckle.

Quicksilver appears and then shatters leaving him clad in a black bodysuit, complete with black boots. On his left leg the only adornment is a silver ornamental anklet and a bat styled knee plate. On the right leg there is a full silver boot going to a matching knee plate. Chains are wrapped tightly around the boot as though holding something back.

Above the belt is what looks almost like a silver jacket opened at the front to reveal red chest armor formed and accented with black lines to simulate a muscular chest. The sleeves are black leading to thick red leather gloves capped with silver symbol covered bracelets. The shoulders are covered with guards made to look like folded silver bat wings held down by chains.

The helmet appears to be red underneath but it is dominated by a silver mouth piece with black fangs centered between large yellow faceted eye pieces shaped to look like inverted folded bat wings.

Ranma now wears the armor that is his by birthright. He is Kamen Rider Kiva.

Kiva arrives just in time to see a creature resembling a humanoid horse made out of faceted pieces of glass use giant floating glowing fangs to drain a human victim. Leaving them a transparent lifeless husk, which it drops like useless trash.

Kiva charges and punches the Horse Fangire a few times. "Hmph so even on a different world you have to cause trouble Fangire."

The creature steps back and an almost human face seems to be reflected in the glass as it speaks. "Who are you?"

The Horse Fangire could swear he could feel the Rider smirk. "I am Kiva, and I am your end."

The beast smacks its arms together causing pieces of glass to fall out forming a sword on the ground. The sword is quickly grabbed up as it charges at Kiva with a wild slash.

Kiva in a swift motion brushes the sword aside and throws the fangire into the air. "Ok Kivat its time to end this." Kiva then pulls out a red fuelstle with a bat like head and places it into Kivat mouths which then closes

Kivat releases his grip on the perch and flies around shouting "Wake Up!!" At the same time Kiva brings his arms in close to his sides and raises his right leg high into the air like he is holding the pose of finishing a high snap kick.

The sky turns black with a blood red moon hanging behind him. Kivat flys around the silver boot and the chains break with flashes of sparks. The boot falls away reaveling the inside to be red bat wings with three gems in a line going up the front.

Kiva bends the knee he is standing on and leaps powerfully into the air. Coming back down to earth and driving through the creature shattering it completely, and leaving a bat shaped fissure in the ground.

A glowing orb of energy floats off only to be eaten by a creature that looks like a giant dragon with a castle built around it.

"Chew and swallow properly." says Kivat to Castle Doran

"Well thats one less fangire to worry about." says Kiva

"Very Impressive but I am afraid Kiva you are going to have to come with me." Says a young woman's voice from behind him.

Kiva turns to find a beautiful girl in her late teens wearing a black dress uniform that sets off her long flowing blond locks excellently. "Who are you?" Asks Kiva looking at the girl.

"I am Fate T. Harlaown and I am to bring you to the Time-Space Administration Bureau." She answers without the slightest hint of nervousness, even after seeing him destroy the fangire.

Silver chains cover the corners of the screen framing the girls confident grin.

"Yosh Kivat the third here, next time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei Ranma must face a fight against a..... Beautiful human girl! Can he survive without hurting her? And what of the TSAB?"

"Tune in next time for Kiva vs. Fate enter Garulu Form."

"Release the chains of fate." Cough, cough, bright blush.

"Wake Up!"

******

Teturo: you think readers will think this is an improvement?

Den-O: Yes I do

Kadoya Ranma: Still say I should be in it.

Paru: Imperium Graphicus Adeat.

Kadoya Ranma: Crap (Runs)

Teturo: Now that was not very nice.

Paru: What is he complaining about. He has has screen time in two stories lately. I have not even been seen.

Den-O: Still I do need him

Teturo: Don't worry Haruna there is a reason and you will like it I am sure.

Kivat: So this is what everyone does when the chapter is over.

Teturo: not that much normally happens.

Kivat: I see well stil it is fun to just sit and talk like this.

Teturo: True to that, the fourth wall breaking and random appearances are fun too.

Den-O: yes yes yes OH YEAH everyone there will be a new girl added to the pairings for Ranma

Teturo: More chaos for Ranma, always fun.

Den-O: Yep and the new girl is well, I am sure you will like her Teturo....Subaru.

Teturo: Can't say I don't like her spirit and energy...Among other things.

Den-O: True to that.

Teturo: Anyway folks please read and review.

Den-O: Till the next chapter rewrite See Ya.


	2. Kiva Vs Fate Enter Garulu Form

MAGICAL KAMEN RIDER RANMA ZWEI

Den-O: Hmm Oh faithfull readers you have returned good for you

Ranma: Well yeah they returned they want to see more Nanoha not that I blame them.

Teturo: She definitely grew up nicely.

Den-O: THat she did and Fate too oh Ranma you Lucky dog you and you get Vita-Chan and Subaru you should consider yourself a lucky man.

Ranma: (Rolls eyes) Yeah lucky.

Signum: It does he require he survive being around all of them.

Den-O: Hmm oh Signum don't worry you will appear in the story too

Signum: (shrugging) It matters not to me. I would be more concerned if you had gone with the plan of involving Hayate-sama in your love triangle. (she finishes by brandishing Levantine at Den-O)

Den-O: (Laughs nervously) Oh really well don't worry about it she won't be, doesn't me she won't tease Ranma about it though.

Ranma: Hey thats not fair to me.

Signum: (turning the long sword in Ranma's direction.) Is it now?

Ranma: (Backing up) I ment being teased

Signum: Hayate-sama can speak her mind if she cares too (putting away her sword she grins.) Or are you afraid of words?

Ranma:....Depending on the words yes.

Den-O: Okay well I think its time we let the readers read this story now so readers don't forget to Review okay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 2 Kiva Vs. Fate Enter Garulu Form

"Hello" says Kivat. "Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma, we had just finsihed off a Fangire when this strange young woman named Fate appeared and said that we were to come with her to this Time Space Administration Bureau....what will you do Ranma-San?"

---------------

Kiva stares at the blond haired young woman looking at him without a hint of concern. "So you say your name is Fate, what does your bureau want with me?"

"They need to ask you a few questions." Fate replies simply.

"And if I refuse?" Asks the rider while taking a defensive stance.

"Then I am to bring you in by force Kiva." says Fate with a grin Kiva could almost say he had seen in the mirror.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kiva asks with a bit of mild anticipation.

"Oh like this." The girl responds as she holds a golden pent-angular plate shaped to almost look like a triangle with a golden crystal of a matching shape in the center. "Bardiche!"

The girl is surrounded by a golden glow and a magnetic rippling in the air solidifies into a white cloak over a black victorian long coat open in the front to reveal a miniskirt with red and white trim along the hem, and a brief expanse of delicate white skin above black thigh high stocking with a red garter band.

The girls hands and feet are covered by silver steel gauntlets and short heeled boots. In her hand the plate has transformed into a black pole arm weapon with a scythe like energy blade.

"Well this I was not expecting but that doesn't mean I am coming with you I can change forms too." says Kiva as he pulls out a blue fustle, placing it in Kivat`s mouth.

"GARULU SABER!" Calls Kivat

The scene shifts to a room where two men in tailored suits and a young boy wearing a sailor shirt and shorts are playing cards.

"It seems I am needed again." Says the lankier of the two men as he jumps up from the table, and quickly steps into a crouch as he scratches his hand across the floor leaving a trail of blue sparks. He is surrounded by a blue aura, and for a moment an image of a blue humanoid wolf like form appears around him.

Heartbeats later he transforms into a small statue depicting a howling wolf and shoots down a hallway that had just appeared.

A glow is seen traveling up the dragon like neck of Castle Doran. The mouth opens and the statuette flies out in a ball of fire.

Kiva catches the statuette in his left hand and what had at first appeared to be a tassel running down the statues back unfolds into a sword, as the arm is covered in chains that shatter turning the armor blue, and the shoulder piece into a blue furred rounded cap. Chains wrap around Kiva`s chest and shatter leaving the chest armor there appearing to be a blue muscular chest.

"I am not coming with you" growls this new Kiva.

"Your change of appearance and weapon make no difference." Fate says politely, as she brings her weapon into a ready stance. "My orders are still clear."

Kiva barely dodges as Fate launches a blade of light at him with a call of "Arc Saber."

"Wow that was close." Kiva GF says with a bit of awe in his voice at the attack

"Do you surrender?" Fate asks with an infuriating grin.

'Yes very familiar.' "No I do not surrender!" Kiva GF shouts. 'Man is this how my opponets felt when I fought them." Kiva charges forward with his sword in both hands.

Fate shakes her head sadly and Kiva sees words flash across the circular crystal in the top of her pole arm. "Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift." The air around the girl is filled with glowing orbs of energy. With a wave of her hand all of them become streaking missiles flying towards Kiva.

"To slow." Kiva GF Shouts as he starts trying to dodge them.

Kiva Garulu form dances around many of the orbs, but is distracted and takes Fate's next attack square in the chest. landing on the ground several meters from where he started he quickly rolls to his feet. "Your pretty strong Fate."

"Your reasonably good too." Fate allows.

"Heh something tells me thats the best compliament I am going to get out of you." Kiva GF says while laughing a little.

"Whats the matter Kiva getting tired?" Taunts Fate.

"No just finsihed planning my next move" says Kiva as he brings up the saber to his face and turns the wolf head toward Fate. Blue energy waves come out forcing Fate to block allowing Kiva time to escape, turning a corner he quickly changes back into Ranma and leans back against the wall as the girl follows shortly after.

"Bardiche report to base that we lost the target." Fate announces as she flies off to explore the area.

"Damn it she was strong." Ranma sighs after taking a relieved breath.

"Are you ok Ranma-San?" asks Kivat quietly.

"Yeah I will be I just need to get a bite to eat." Says Ranma as he walks out from the alleyway he had hid in and bumps into a brown haired young woman knocking her down.

"Ouch! that hurt" Complains the girl.

"Oh sorry about that" Ranma says as he leans over to offer the young beauty a hand up.

"Well at least your a gentleman about it." the girl replies with a smile. "So it is alright."

"No thats not enough, at least let me make it to yah how about lunch?" He asks hastily.

"I had better introduce myself then, My name is Nanoha Takamachi" The girl says with a cute grin that Ranma reflects would have vendors offering up free sweets in a heartbeat.

"Mine is Ranma Saotome nice to meet yah." He responds happily. Disarmed by that smile very quickly as well.

Chains surround the screen freezing the girl`s smile.

"Hello Kivat the Third here again" says Kivat.

"So we managed to get away from the really strong Fate and have bumped into another girl named Nanoha. What will happen? Well stay tuned for the next chapter of Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei, Ranma and Nanoha Love at first site!?"

"Unleash The Chains of Fate." Only mild coughing this time.

"Wake Up!"

******

Den-O: Ahh another rewrite chapter done

Ranma: Well it was an interesting chapter and look Nanoha showed up too so be happy readers.

Kivat: quite a much nicer image to stop on then the last chapter.

Ranma: That it was Kivat

Den-O: (looking around) Hey where`s Teturo.

Teturo: I am here.

Den-O: Ahh good where were you for the stuff we did earlier

Teturo: (hiding his camera) Ah well after we started talking about Nanoha I found something to occupy my time.

Ranma:.....Would this something get you into trouble if someone found out (Grabbing his camera) HA

Scanning the pictures, it is only a scene of kids playing in a park.

Teturo: Sorry it is a nice day out and the scene was too cute to pass up.

Ranma: (Hands back the camera) Right.

Den-O: Hey Teturo isn't that Nanoha and Fates charges with Vita.

Teturo: Who, we have not introduced them yet have we?

Ranma: Well if the people have read the orignal bit of this they should know who they are.

Den-O: Hmmm he does have a point.

Teturo: true.

Ranma: Yeah and besides your supposed to break the 4th wall in these things

Den-O: Ok thats enough of 4th wall breaking I think its time to end this so untill next chapter faithfull readers Please Review


	3. Ranma and Nanoha Love at First Sight and

MAGICAL KAMEN RIDER RANMA ZWEI

Den-O: Yo readers how ya all doing?

Teturo: Hope you have been looking forward to this, and happy easter.

Ranma: Hold it

Teturo: huh?

Ranma: I want to know why must I be tortured with so many women after me?

Teturo: Karma trying to give you pleasant attention after everything you have been through?

Ranma: Ok just checking.

Den-O: You know I could add more if you want Ranma.

Kadoya Ranma: You could have it a lot worse.

Ranma: How?

Kadoya Ranma: So far your only fixed up with one red head.

Ranma: True.

Ranko and Inhoshi: More Onii-chan!!

Den-O: Crap they showed up.

Ranma: Uhh.

Fear and dread it is the most heart rending attack. Sad girls in snow. Ranko and Inhoshi cling to each other dressed in gothloli dresses while snow flies all around them and look at everyone sadly. "You don't want to play with us?" Ranko sniffles.

Ranma: Should I say yes?

Teturo: I think you can't escape now.

Den-O: ok enough let`s let the readers read the story.

Teturo: Enjoy folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 3: Ranma and Nanoha Love at First Sight and Strike Down?

"Hello again" Says Kivat "Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma we had just escaped the reallt strong Fate and have bumped into another young woman named Nanoha and Ranma-san is treating her to lunch...and not me oh well treat her right Ranma-San and don't forget your manners"

"Your going to get out of shape if you keep eating like that." A girl with orange hair tied back with a black ribbon said to her friend.

The girl across from her paused in devouring the large hamburger with all the trimmings she had ordered long enough to grin at her companion, who only had a small club sandwich before her. "You should eat more Teana. Otherwise you will never be able to keep up with the training Vita-sensei puts us through."

Teana sighs at her blue haired friend. Subaru seemed to take any excuse to come to eat here at this particular restaurant. She claimed that she just liked the food and the atmosphere. While Teana would admit the place was comfortable, the large booths and decorations making it look like a Normal Rockwell version of a 1950's american hangout were designed for that, she knew her friend learned about this place by having followed her idol here. "Are you sure you want to eat that fast and get all messy for Nanoha-taicho to see?" She snickered at her friend almost choking on her last large bite.

Her partner's eyes widened, Teana turned to look through the wooden screen at what her friend was seeing and was surprised to see the captain she had just mentioned walking into the store in the company of a handsome young man.

The young woman listened carefully to see if she could hear what they were saying.

"What do you think Ranma?" She hears Nanoha say to her escort.

"Oh Okay, wow this place is really nice." The girls hear the pigtailed man reply while he allows the door he had held open for her to close, Teana raises an eyebrow at her teacher blushing slightly at his smile.

Subaru on the other hand was studying the man`s face intently and watched him blush at Nanoha's grin. 'Such a cute guy!' She squeals mentally before looking down sadly. 'No wonder he is with Nanoha-taicho, she is so beautiful.'

Nanoha leads the fighter, if Teana`s guess about the way he moved was correct, over to her usual booth with a wave from the waitress. "Hey Nanoha, you ever get the feeling your being watched?" The man asks as they sit down.

Both girls duck below the screen, but Subaru could hear the grin in the older woman's voice when she replied. "Well sometimes, but I don't think we need to worry about it." Subaru feels only slightly relieved to see her friend blushing as well when she looks up.

"True." They heard the man reply as he relaxed back in the seat. Both girls let out a sigh as they let out the breath they had been holding.

"Who do you think the guy is?" Teana whispers excitedly.

Subaru blushes deeper. "You don't think he could be her secret lover do you?"

"I don't know." The gun slinging mage replies. "They don't sound like they know each other well. I don't think we should tell anyone about this until we find out more."

The blue haired girl nods so eagerly her headband almost falls off. "Right let's just watch until they leave, and then follow them."

"Are you sure we should do that?" Her partner responds causing the skater to blush again.

"Well... We need to make sure Nanoha-sensei will be alright." Subaru replies quietly.

"Since when does she need to be checked up on by us?" Teana asks in a whisper before giggling at her friend`s expression. "I see you just want to check up on, or is that check out, the guy she is with."

"I...I..I do not." Subaru stammers before hiding in eating her sandwich.

Teana does her best to keep her giggles to a minimum, the better to try and hear the other couple`s conversation, while she finishes her own sandwich.

Ranma had enjoyed the polite conversation with Nanoha, but had been unsuccessful in finding out too much information from her. He had been relieved to find the menu with prices listed in yen. Kivat had learned that used the same currency here or at least accepted it, but it was still good to find out.

Nanoha smiled at him as the waitress left with the check, and he swore he felt his heart lurch. "That was a wonderful lunch Ranma-san, thank you for treating me."

He tries but fails to calm his pulse. "Ah...oh well it was no problem...I mean your welcome." He stammers out while wondering if his face was going to ignite. Nanoha lets out a small giggle while she covers her mouth. "So would you like to show me around?"

"I..." Ranma`s disappointment is mirrored in her face as her response is cut off by a screen appearing before her with a red flashing message. "Sorry Ranma-san, I am afraid I have to go back to work." She quickly gets out a business card and writes a word on the back of it. "Here is my home contact information. I would love to get together later though." She finishes apologetically.

"I understand." Ranma says with the grin that had melted so many girl`s hearts before. "Later it is then."

"It's a date then." Nanoha says as she dashes by him to leave. Which was to Ranma's benefit as it hid his sudden deep blush.

He begins to move to the door himself, when he feels the reverberations of the violin within castle Doran. "Crap can't I get any peace today." Ranma grumbles under his breath as he races out the door. Leaving two girls staring after him.

A short while before three children, two girls and a boy, had been on their way to the park. The older girl with light pink hair smiles at the blond haired little girl holding her`s and the boy`s hands. "So Vivio-chan what do you want to play with today?"

The little girl`s warm smile glows all the way to her mismatched blue and green eyes. "Can we play on the swings?"

The brown haired boy smiles, but looks around like he is checking the area. "Caro-chan you and Vivio go play on the swings, I will keep an eye out."

"Erio-kun we should be fine." Caro chides the boy. "Let`s all play."

Sadly they are not the only ones looking to play. A tall powerfully built man with a nondescript face walks out of an alley near the park wearing a leather jacker. He picks up some man by the shirt who was just passing by. "Hey do you know anything fun?" The man with the leather jacket growled. The unfortunate person shook his head negatively with fear in his eyes. His captor snarls and lifts him higher exposing the chess piece tattooed on his right wrist. "Then disappear." Large glowing fangs emerge from his shoulders and stab the helpless man, draining him of color and life.

"Now to start a new time play." The fangire chuckles as he straightens his jacket. "What to find." He spots the black ribbon in the hair of the blond haired little girl now playing on the swings. "Time Play start." He cackles as he starts the stopwatch on his wrist.

Vivio and Caro look up as a shadow crosses over them. Erio already had his card out as he looked at the man standing over them. "Found a ribbon." The man laughs as he reaches for the smaller girl, before blinking as the girls just seem to disappear.

"You won't touch either of them." Erio calls out from across the playground area.

"Stop right where you are Fangire!" A new male voice calls out.

The attacker looks up and grins at the form of Kiva. "A real challenge for this time play."

Erio stares as something on the masked warriors belt talks. "Be careful that is Rook of the checkmate four."

"You kids get out of here!" The rescuer calls out as he takes a blue fustle from his belt.

"Go Now!" The masked warrior shouts. "This creature is deadly." He finished as he puts the fustle in the mouth of the bat? in his belt.

"Garulu Saber!!" The creature on the belt calls out. Erio watches as the fighter jumps up into the air catching something and parts of his armor turn blue including the apparent eye pieces. The altered fighter comes down at the large man slashing with a sword.

Rook blocks the slash with his arm as what looks like stained glass covers the lower part of his face. Moments later the man transforms into some creature with horns of a ram and the face of a lion.

Erio needed no further urging to withdraw from the area, Caro had already activated her barrier cloak and was calling headquarters for reinforcements.

The fangire rook punches at Kiva knocking him back, The blue Kiva rolls and prepares to attack again. "Damn it that was really strong." He turns the sword forward and uses howl attack to hopefully distract the beast as he dashes forward to try and get inside its guard.

Rook is momentarily distracted by the sound and Kiva gets inside his guard and slashes repeatedly with all the speed of the chestnut fist. Chipping at monsters hide but not penetrating.

Kiva GF grunts and keeps slashing. "Just what is this fangire made of?" His efforts are only rewarded by having to jump back dodging an arm slam that cracks the concrete he had been standing on.

Kiva tried the same tactic repeatedly, depending on his speed to get him back to safety before Rook could counterattack.

Just as he was starting to see a few cracks appear on the shoulder he had attacked repeatedly there is a beeping sound. "Time Play over, I must punish myself." Rook says as he turns back into his human form and walks off, never even looking at Kiva.

Kiva too spent to follow collapses to the ground. As the small girl with pink hair runs out. "Are you all right?" She asks worriedly, a glow appears in her hands as she holds them to him.

Kiva is startled as the girl seems to vanish and appears on the other side of the clearing in the arms of a girl with orange brown hair and a wolf`s tail and ears. The last thing he hears is a call of "Divine Buster" as the world turns white.

Chains frame the corners of the screen showing Kiva collapsed on the ground.

"Kivat is taking a break." A deep male voice says. "Ranma has gotten into trouble again. Watch for the next chapter Questions Answers and Feelings."

The voice continues "Unleash the chains of fate!"

"Wake Up!"

********

Den-O: Well hope you all like this chapter that was some climax ...oh crap

Sieg: Ah I am afraid they all came down with Laryngitis after who knows how many times singing that song.

Den-O: Oh thats good

Teturo: You like tempting fate.

Ranma: Hey whos this old guy (thumbing towards Owner)

Teturo: So does he apparently

Den-O: Uhhh well umm ok no more tempting fate for me she might get pissed.

Fate T Harlown: Yes that would be best.

Den-O: hehehe

Ranma: (Scoots away) umm nice to see you again Fate

Kivat: Ah I finally got out of the box I was stuffed in.

Den-O: Who stuffed you in a box.

Kivat: Oh it doesn't matter some nice girl chased him off shouting something about "how manly".

Den-O: Ehh ok whatever well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter

Teturo: poor Wolf man....hahaha

Ranma: (Sigh) Jiro oh well Till next chapter every...you I just thought of something..why hasn't Nanoha shown up in this stuff yet

Teturo: a better reaction could be arranged. Anyway folks please Read and Review.


	4. Waking Up to Fate

MAGICAL KAMEN RIDER ZWEI

Den-O: HAHA I have returned with another rewrite chapter along with Teturo

Teturo: greetings folks

Ranma: Umm wow I got hit bad last chapter didn't I.

Nanoha: Oh Ranma I am so sorry!

Den-O: Well you know what they say the harder Nanoha hits you the more you love her.

Teturo: (glancing at the girl blushing too hard to respond)Isn't it the more she loves you.

Den-O: Either way works.

Ranma:(blushing and unable to respond either)

Teturo: Shall we let the kids off the hook and get on with the story?

Den-O: Yep OK readers don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames well be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 4 - Waking up to Fate

"Last time on Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei" Nanoha says in a voice over. "Due to a misunderstanding I blasted Ranma. Did he survive and was I able to touch his heart?"

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha calls out and watches as the rider is hammered by her attack. When the blast wave cleared, she smiled at the shield Arf created to protect herself and Caro, and the similar one Erio had created to protect himself and Vivio.

The young ace is confused as she watches Caro struggle to get passed Arf, and to the downed warrior. "He should not be able to hurt you now." Nanoha says to try and assure her friends ward.

She turns as she hears Kiva groan and his armor shatters. "Now to bring......Ranma?!" Nanoha says in shock as the person behind the mask is revealed.

"You know this guy Nanoha?" A red haired girl, who looks only slightly older then Caro, asks as she walks over and rolls the young man over.

"I just met him earlier...." Nanoha stops in surprise as a mechanical bat flies up into the air and gets in her face.

"Kuso!" Kivat shouts. "Is that how you thanks someone for protecting children?"

"It's true Nanoha-mama!" The little blond haired girl shouts as she runs over and grabs the young woman's arm. "Please don't hurt him."

"He saved us from some glass creature." Caro said as she ran up and took Nanoha`s other arm. Kivat grunted indignantly as a small dragon landed on him. pushing him away from young woman`s face.

"Sgt. Vita," Erio says as he salutes the red haired girl. "Please forgive me for not making clear who the enemy was in my report, but why did you assume he was the threat?"

"Those of captain level and above were informed earlier today to be on the look out for a masked warrior called Kiva that fit his description." Nanoha looked down and tried to hold off a giggle as the bat struggled on the ground underneath the dragon`s greater weight. "We were told he was a likely threat."

Arf looked up from checking Ranma for injuries and casting healing spells. "I think we need to check our information."

Ranma holds back a groan as he comes awake hearing voices around him. Keeping his eyes closed, he takes stock of his surroundings with his other senses. He can tell he is lying in a bed, and while a bit sore he does not feel any bandages.

"So you are Kiva`s partner?" He hears a female voice ask.

"Yosh!" There is a voice he remembers. "I am Kivat the Third."

"Are you a living creature or a manufactured device?" The same girl`s? voice asks.

"Hayate-chan!" He hears Nanoha loudly whisper. "That is a rude question to ask."

"For the strong warning we were given, He was not so tough." He hears another female voice growl.

"Well, he did fight one of the checkmate four beforehand." Kivat announces in his defense.

"That armor is fairly impressive, to be able to absorb the attack you hit him with." Ranma finally does sigh at hearing the voice of the blond who had attacked him after he defeated the horse fangire. "He did destroy that creature before, so perhaps he is not as bad as Shima-san lead us to believe."

Ranma feels a hand softly touch his face, and opening his eyes he looks up into Nanoha`s concerned brown ones. "Ranma-san?"

"I got hit by a devil and wake to see an angel." Ranma says with a weak smirk at the girl`s blush.

"Oy Romeo," Vita cuts with a chuckle. "Your in our secure medical bay, and you're going to stay here until we get your side of the story."

"You all right Ranma?" Kivat asks worriedly as he settles on the mattress next to Ranma`s head.

"I feel like I went five rounds with pork breath and lost all of them." Ranma replies with a chuckle, and winces at a twinge from his ribs.

"Do you think you have the energy to talk with the children you saved?" Nanoha asks quietly. "They have been waiting since we brought you here."

"Should be okay." Ranma says with a hint of his usual cockiness. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few hours, surprisingly." The tall blond girl says mildly in response.

"I have a tendency to do that." He says with a grin. "Especially to pretty girls that I have been barely introduced too. Fate? was it?"

Fate falls back with a bit of a blush she tries to cover as she heads to the door, and allows the two young girls and the young boy to enter the room. Escorted by the wolf like girl he had seen carry off Caro.

"Daijobu?" The little blond girl asks as she walks up to the bed.

"Ha! I will be fine." Ranma says in attempt to cheer the little girl. He barely manages to hide the wince of his ribs reminding him not to shout.

"That is good to hear Ranma-san" The small girl with pink hair says quietly. The small white dragon on her shoulder calls out in agreement.

"Uh thanks..." Ranma looks at the girl questioningly.

"Oh, let me do the introductions." Kivat announces. "This is Caro-chan, and the little one you spoke to before is Vivio-chan. The lad is Erio-kun." The dragon squeaks indignantly at being left out. "And Friedrich." He finishes with a slight huff.

"Nice to meet all of you." Ranma says politely.

Nanoha smiles at little Vivio standing quietly beside Ranma`s arm on the bed. He reaches out and ruffles the child`s hair earning a smile, but she can see the strain in his face. "Perhaps we should let Ranma rest for now? You can visit more later."

The children start shuffling out of the room, but Vivio turns back to wave before leaving. "Oyasumi Nasaii Ranma-papa."

Ranma was surprised to find the blush he sported at that shared by Nanoha and to a lesser extent Fate. "A..Arigato Vivio-chan."

The scene freezes as chains cover the corners framing the two women`s expressions.

"Yosh, Kivat back from the near dead."

"How will Ranma deal with the affections of a young girl and several ladies. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out."

"Unleash the chains of Fate"

"Wake Up!"

******

Den-O: Well thats the chapter everyone...OH YEAH I have an announcement to make.

Ranma: oh boy (groan)

Den-O: Shut it. Ok I will be haveing a new story out called Mai Kamen Rider.

Teturo: Gee I wonder which series this crosses into. (Smirk)

Den-O: hehehe yeah well expect it soon and Natsuki if you are watching if you thought Kadoya was bad wait till this version of you meets her pairing HAHAHA.

"Kagetsuchi!!!"

Teturo: hit the dirt!

Den-O: Huh (looks)

A giant fireball passes through the area.

Teturo: Den-O man are you all right?

Den-O: (burnt) Ow I hurt.

Teturo: Maybe we should cut our losses here for the moment.

Den-O: Yeah ow readers don't forget to review and look forward to my next story (Falls down)


	5. Questions, Answers, and Testing

MAGICAL KAMEN RIDER RANMA ZWEI

Den-O: HELLO READERS how ya all doing

Teturo: Sorry for the delay in new stuff crunch time is here for me.

Den-O: Yeah that is true

Teturo: I really will have something to celebrate on Cinco De Mayo this year.

Kadoya: Hey when are you guys going to do more of my story.

Ranko: me too!

Teturo: Don't worry, your not being forgotten.

Den-O: Yeah your not, and oh yeah readers about Mai Kamen Rider...umm well I am having a lack of motivation to write it so be patient okay.

Vita: let`s get going already.

Den-O: Ok ok geez angry little girl.

*smack*

Teturo: (wince) okay on with the story, and please review.

Den-O lays on the ground with little swirls in his eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Kamen Rider Kiva or Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Oh Yeah any and all flames will be used to feed Castle Doran.

Chapter 5 - Questions, Answers, and Testing.

"We could have been friends from the start." Nanoha says in a soft voice. "But due to a misunderstanding, we assumed that Kiva was a threat. Can we get over the pain this caused and become alies? Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei starts now."

Ranma stifles a groan as he sits down in a comfortable chair in the group commander`s office.

"Are you healing well Ranma?" Hayate asks politely as she sets a cup of tea in front of him, and takes her seat behind the desk.

Ranma nods as he answers. "Hai I am doing much better."

"That is good to hear." The young woman says with a heartfelt smile. "I hope you understand that we appreciate your willingness to work with us after our misunderstanding, but we do need to know a few things to make certain nothing similar happens in the future."

Ranma sighs a little. "Ok just what is it you need to know."

"Well, short of disassembling him we have very little information to work with on your friend." Hayate says with a polite nod to Kivat. "I assure you we have no intention of doing that to a sentient being, but we need to know more about how the two of you work together."

He nods a bit. "Ok thats sounds reasonable."

"I am glad to hear that as well." Kivat says with a visible shiver going through his frame

Ranma looks at Kivat and smiles. "Don't worry Kivat you know I wouldn't let anyone do that to you

The commander of Riot Force 6 begins with, "So then the most obvious question I have to ask is can anyone use Kivat`s power?"

The young man shakes his head. "No only I can, well at least thats what Kivat tells me."

"Ah.... better to say that no one else could safely, that I would be willing to work with." Kivat amends.

Ranma nods. "Right."

"So what is the limiting factor?" Hayate asks, seeing Ranma grimace she continues somberly. "I understand if it is uncomfortable to say, but we do need to know."

Ranma takes on a thinking pose. "Well I am not sure really Kivat here really never said."

"Pure humans could not survive the power." Kivat says simply, and does not elaborate.

"Pure humans?" Hayate asks blinking at Ranma.

Ranma looks away a little. "Yeah pure humans and yes I am only half human."

"My best friends and protectors are programs created to protect a book that had no other purpose then to destroy everything it came across." Hayate smiles at Ranma as he turns back to look at her in surprise. "Whatever you are there is a place for you here."

The boy smiles in response. " I see thank you..I think we can tell her Kivat."

"I and the other Kivat are creatures that work symbiotically with those of the fangire blood to create the armor of Kiva." The small bat says simply. "Together we compliment each others powers to bring out the greatest of both."

"So you are a hybrid with a human and fangire parent Ranma-san." She quietly says more as a statement then a question.

Ranma nods. "Hai."

"Then do you need to feed like the fangire do?" Hayate asks with some discomfort.

He shakes his head. "No I do not, I eat regular food."

"Then there should be no problems." Hayate pauses with a smile that unnerves Ranma somehow. "We will simply make sure there is plenty of food ready for after you are finished with the rest of the interview."

Ranma nods a little. "Ok that would be nice so what else do you need to know?"

"Yo," Vita says from behind him. "Well now that the basics are out of the way we can get on with the real testing."

Ranma blinks. "Real testing?

"Yes, we need to see how well you fight on your own, and work with a group." Nanoha says as she steps into the room. Ranma simply stares at her walking towards him in her pressed white dress uniform. The compliment of Fate in her black uniform of similar cut behind her makes a nice combination.

Ranma coughs a little bit. "I see ok it will be a bit weird working a group that doesn't want to inflct bodily harm to me afterwards."

"You do think a lot of yourself." Fate says with a smirk.

Ranma smirks a little himself. "That I do."

"Okay then." Vita announces. "Subaru get your tail in here." This earns a squeak and Ranma watches as a girl with dark blue hair quickly walks into the room in a brown dress uniform to stand in front of the desk and salute. Ranma sighs as she makes him think about another girl he knew with short blue hair. "You and Subaru will be working together for the team exercises, while Fate and I will be the opposing team."

Ranma nods and smiles. "It will be fun working with you on this."

Subaru smiles and nods, causing Ranma more painful nostalgia. "Private Subaru Nakajima, I hope we can work well together." He is surprised as the girl blushes slightly after saying this.

Ranma blinks a little. "Yes I hope so to."

"Well then, shall we make our way to the training grounds?" Nanoha finishes happily.

Ranma grins. "Come on Kivat lets go...Lead the way ladies."

"Yosha!" Kivat cheers as he flies after Ranma and the girls leaving the room.

After everyone else leaves Hayate turns to look at reports on a holographic screen above her desk. "Do you believe we should pass on this information to the Wonderful Blue Sky organization?" A small female voice says from her shoulder.

"I believe we need to know more first." Hayate says as she turns to the small female figure. "There seems to be a great deal of prejudice there for Kiva."

-------

Ranma groaned as he looked up at the sky and it was darkened when the evilly grinning red haired girl put herself in his line of sight.

"You tired out from just this much?" Vita asks with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, he was running while you were flying, and I was on my skates Lieutenant Vita." Subaru offers in his defense.

"Hmph. That just shows his limitations then." The combat mage says simply.

Ranma groans a little as he sits up. "Your right it does all this tells me is that I need to get better."

"If you have rested enough shall we try the team exercises." Fate says from the side. "You and Subaru-san may have a thirty minute run on the obstacle course before we do combat exercises."

Ranma standing up and smiling. "Got ya...are you ready Subaru?"

The girl blushes fiercely for a moment as his eyes turn on her. "Hai."

Ranma streches real quick. "Ok Kivat lets go."

"Ikuse!" The bat cheers as he lands in Ranma's upraised hand and is brought down to the other hand. "Bite!" Ranma's cheeks gain stained glass like markings, and a red belt forms around his waist from chains that merge into quicksilver and shatter.

"HENSHIN" Ranma shouts as he places Kivat on the belt upside down.

Ranma`s form is covered in quicksilver that solidifies into the armor of Kiva. The rider turns to find Subaru blushing while looking at the front of his suit. Not understanding what was so special about it he shrugs, and holds out his hand to the girl. "So how do you normally work?"

"Well usually I work as a forward with Teana." Subaru says with a smile. "She uses a gun type device with the cartridge system."

Kiva nods and puls out a green fustle with a fish head on it. "I think I have the perfect weapon then." Kiva then places the Fuslte in Kivat's mouth

Kivat flies from his perch shouting "Basha Magnum!"

Within the halls of castle Doran the two men and the boy are again playing cards. The rough looking man growls. "Tch not me."

The boy giggles. "My turn." He spins around and snaps his fingers and is surrounded by a green aura. He skips towards the hidden hallway and transforms first into a green fish-man and as he passes several mirrors turns into a glowing green statue that looks like a rook chess piece topped by a fin.

The statuette flies down the hallway, and the scene shifts again to show a glow traveling along the throat. The dragons mouth opens ejecting the statuette in a ball of fire.

Kiva leaps into the air and catches the palm sized object in his right hand, which transforms into a fin topped musket shaped hand gun. At the same time the arm and chest are wrapped in chains that shatter leaving armor topped by a fin shaped shoulder guard that is as green as the eyes of the girl who stares at him in wonder.

Kiva Basha form lands on the ground with the gun still raised in the air and his left hand extended towards Subaru. "Shall we dance then my dear?" Subaru simply nods in response with her eyes still locked on Kiva.

Subaru takes his hands and begins to skate off and is amazed to find Kiva sliding along with her supported on a flow of water raising out of the ground.

She cheers as her punch carries her through the target and flinches as Kiva who somehow was now in front of her shoots two drones out of the air over her shoulder. Kiva simply bows to the girl and spins sliding backwards while shooting down more targets.

Nanoha turns from her observation terminals and smiles at Vita and Fate. "it seems he can work well as a part of a team."

"We will see after we start the actual fight." Vita huffs.

"I suppose we should." Fate offers quietly.

Before they could begin to move towards the field all of Nanoha`s screens flash red and warning screens appear in the air in front of the two aces.

"It seems we may have to move on to a true field test." Kiva growls as he feels the vibrations of the violin within the otherwise quiet halls of the castle.

The scene shifts to show a man with lank purple hair wearing a lab coat. The man tilts his head back and starts laughing as wildly as the look in his eyes. Before freezing with chains framing his manic grin.

"Ne ne! I finally got to come out and play." The voice of the young man cheers.

"Who is the bad looking Onii-chan?"

"Watch for the next episode of Magical Kamen Rider Ranma Zwei!"

"Hammer time! Graf Eisen and Dogga!"

"Unleash the chains of fate!"

"Wake Up!"

********

Den-O: Oww that hurt uhh what did I miss

Teturo: Cute girls and weapons.

Den-O: Damn!

Teturo: The next chapter should be even better though. The villain cometh.

Ranma: Yeah and everyone got to see Bassha Form, Subaru and me working together.

Ranko: You got to play with Subaru-chan!

Ranma: Well thats one way to put it.

Teturo: Down girl. (scratches Ranko`s cat ears)

Den-O: Well since thats it unless Subaru wants to declare her love for Ranma then don't forget to Review.

There is a small squeak from behind a wall and the sound of running feet.


End file.
